Fire Emblem's Long John Silver's
by a differentGuest
Summary: Anna opens up the first fast food restaurant in history. As crazy as that sounds, many characters would seem interested in trying a new style of food. Will it hold up as a legendary business, or will it collapse beneath its weight? Find out! **Note**: mostly characters from Fates and Awakening. One-shot.


Located through one of the various portals lies a fast-food restaurant known as Long John Silver's. As usual, the one that goes through every world owns such an exotic place. Well, it was exotic to the various heroes that stood as guardians of their own worlds. None of them have ever seen a place that cooked their grub in such of a brief wink. Rumors have been spread that the convenience was just so amazing, so everyone seemed to be excited for opening day.

At last, the location everyone waited for was open by none other than Anna. She anticipated the day to be crazy since her sisters have spoken to her about such conversations that involved her place. Will it be a hectic day? Only one way to find out! Of course, that one way is to just experience it for herself.

At this moment, she was standing at the counter, waiting for her first customers. As an oddity, her prediction looked to be wrong at first. Not a single soul (or sole at that.) has stepped in the newly waxed floor. The smell of grease was strong where she stood. She had hoped that the smell would spread off to the various outside lands.

Then, all of a sudden, a figure appeared at the door. A prince with a rather dark appearance. He had parked his horse outside and looked interested enough to come in. As he entered, he approached Anna with causality.

Anna began to perk with her friendly smile. "Welcome to Long John Silver's! I'll be taking your order today! So, what is it that you want?"

"Tomatoes," he briefly stated.

"Excuse me?"

"I want tomatoes."

"I don't have any."

"WHAT!?"

"Well, I have ketchup."

"Ketchup? What is that?"

"A condiment or sauce that you would put your food on."

"Does it contain what I hunger for?"

She gave a sly look. "Uh-huh."

He began to grow excited. "WHERE!?"

She merely pointed, and off he went in the speed of light. He commenced to push the button and pouring the ketchup all over himself.

Later on, only having one more customer, a third one came in. It was Takumi. Like anyone else, he approached the counter.

"I assume you're looking for pineapples." Anna began to frown hopelessly.

"What!? Why would you think that!?"

She gestured to Leo, who was still pouring ketchup in the small paper cups. He had already filled his table with the condiment and nothing else.

She then pointed to an earlier customer which was Rinkah. She was slashing away with her canines on the raw fish she had earlier ordered. Anna found it weird she wanted to consume something that could give her food poisoning. Of course, the savage was ignorant of that.

"Oh, you only got the crazy people," Takumi sighed.

"I suppose so," she echoed his sigh. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I'd like the fish taco combo."

"Are you trying to make a reference to a taco truck meme I saw on the internet?" She began to express her irritation yet more.

"Internet? Taco truck?"

"Never mind! Other worlds my sister explored! Your combo will be coming. Please, take a seat."

The Hoshidan prince passed by Rinkah with utter disgust. He stepped on her mess while doing so.

"Jakob! I need a fish taco combo!" The Nohrian butler happened to be her only employee.

"Who is it for?" He asked.

"Takumi."

"I'm sorry, but I only serve for Corrin."

"Ugh! Why were you the ONLY one who got a job!? There is much more capable! You said you were capable!"

"I said that, but never said I'd commit."

She rolled her eyes and made the food.

Hayato came in as grumpy as ever. He just wanted something, and to leave afterward. Because of his height, Anna couldn't see him at the counter.

"Oh, Hi little guy! Would you like a Kids' meal? Is your Dad here?"

"I'm not a child, I'm a grown man! If you're talking about Fuga, he decided not to be here!" He stomped off angrily out the door.

Kaze comes in along with Ike for an unknown reason and places an order.

Kaze looked around at the unpleasant continuous cycle of Rinkah's and Leo's actions.

"Just Ig-Nohr them."

Not getting the joke, Kaze focused on his wants. "I'd like a number 2."

"And for you Ike?'  
"Number 4."

"What side?"

"The one with my friends!"

Anna face palmed. "No, food wise! What side would you like!?"

"Oh! Corn!"

"Corrin?"

"No, corn!" The two walked away.

Speaking of Corrin, he walked in along with Marth.

"Hello," she said, beginning to lose hope in her business.

"I'd like whatever Ike had." Marth began.

"Okay."

"You know, this place brings an inspiration to me. I want to open a supermarket called Wal-Marth!"

"You're basing it off YOUR name, aren't you?" She didn't like that idea.

"Yup!"

"And for you, Corrin?"

"Well, I'd like number 3."

"And your side with that?"

"Uh…what, side?"

"Yes, your side."

"Does one come with extra soldiers!?" He began to go insane.

"What? This is a restaurant!"

"SIDE SIDE SIDE!" He began to run around hysterically. He lost it. Entirely.

Sadly, the rush hour began at this moment. A huge crowd of hungry soldiers came walking in. "Oh. No." Anna's pupils dilated drastically.

First came Sumia, but she tripped over the doorstep, and never got back up.

Then there was Kellam, but no one ever noticed he even came in.

Gaius was in there too, but ran to the quarter machines to raid all of the candy inside of them.

Effie ordered too much and never got her food.

Setsuna also appeared. However, she accidently locked herself in the bathroom. "Help? Hello?"

All of this madness went over her head, and she yelled. "STOP!" Everyone immediately turned to her, except for Setsuna, since she had no idea where she was.

"I was trying to make a business where everyone could enjoy it. But, everyone didn't know how to act in a restaurant since this is the very first one. I'm afraid I'll have to close. Even though it's the first day. I'm sorry but, out." She pointed toward the exit.

Everyone walked out, ringing the bell on their way, thanking her for the service she provided.

Anna abandoned the building, and Setsuna was still locked in there. Good thing Hinoka came to the rescue a few hours later. She basically immolated half of the building just to get her retainer out.

At night, a masked Lucina snuck around to get to the closed building. She was interested in eating when no one else was around. She didn't see the destroyed area of the place since the moon was in a different angle. (As in the destroyed part was a dark spot.) She walked up, happy to see no one was around. However, she couldn't be too happy. There was literally no one there at all. Not even employees.

She opened the door, and the whole place fell to the ground.

"Dang it."

 **I do not own any memes or references. They all go to their respected owners.**

 **Did you enjoy it? I really hope so! This was just an idea that popped up recently. Well, the Corrin idea existed longer than anything else. Have a nice day, everyone!**


End file.
